


flipping the script [for the second and final time]

by froggiesir



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Pity, Realization, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesir/pseuds/froggiesir
Summary: in which hawk doesn’t break demetri’s arm.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	flipping the script [for the second and final time]

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of an idea than a fic, a concept if you will. if anyone wants to add on to it, be my guest, its not the most original idea. but tag me in it or comment you wrote it, i wanna see it.

hawk had taken it too far. 

he had demetri pinned down on the ground, arm behind his back and in hand.

“no! please, stop! eli, stop!” demetri cried under him. he could hear the pain and fear in his voice.

“it’s me! don’t do it! no! help me!”

hawk was facing an awful fork in the road. he didn’t want to. he wanted nothing more than to let go of demetri. to leave him alone. why was he hurting him so much? demetri hadn’t done anything. but, the other cobras wanted to. they were yelling at him too.

“no! it’s fine, i’ll go!” demetri was writhing in his grip, trying to get out. hawk could see the fear in his eyes. 

hawk stood there, doing nothing as the cobras cheered him on and demetri said anything he could to convince hawk to stop. to let him go.

what was he doing?

he dropped demetri’s arm, the boy gasping loudly in relief.

“i can’t do that” hawk whispered softly.

a kick was landed to his back and he fell on top of demetri, the breath being knocked out of him. another kick was landed to his side. “you’re dead” tory said and the cobras left, some sending kicks to hawk and demetri before leaving. 

hawk groaned as he sat up, sliding off demetri. demetri on the other hand had more shock than pain on his face. he turned over and looked up at hawk, eyes wide. “why’d you...why’d you stop?” hawk snarled and rolled his eyes. “don’t take it too personal” he said harshly but added a soft, “i just realized that i can’t do that to a friend”. 

hawk was looking at the floor, embarrassed and ashamed of himself, when demetri surged forward and wrapped his arms around him. hawk let out a small gasp, his arms staying at his side. “thank you, eli” hawk rolled his eyes again despite the smile that formed on his face. “yeah, don’t think about it too much”.


End file.
